Nobody To Love
by MyCookiesNotYours
Summary: Mello is upset he has nobody to love. But when he gets to heaven, someone teaches him, that he actually does.


********

A/N:Okay, I currently have writer's block for He Loves His Wine. This is just a short drabble, and it's really just my opinion. And, I actually got this idea from reading something on cartoonspazz's profile.

Okay, I currently have writer's block for He Loves His Wine. This is just a short drabble, and it's really just my opinion. And, I actually got this idea from reading something on cartoonspazz's profile.

**Disclaimer: I own Death Note. No I'm actually a compulsive liar. I don't own Death Note, but I wish I did...**

**Warning: Anything can happen. And a lot of it will.**

* * *

People say that pain teaches you how to love. They say, it teaches us how to feel, how to finally see clearly.

But I've gotten hurt so many time, and I haven't fallen in love. I have nobody to love. I have nobody period.

I don't have someone to comfort me when I have nightmares. I don't have someone to help when I'm sick. I don't have someone who would do anything for me, no questions asked.

I have the mafia. But the mafia isn't love, the mafia is hate.

Nothing good comes for me, from the mafia. Not a single thing.

A deal went bad, I blew myself up. Wound up with a scar over my left eye, it hurt for days. But I didn't find love.

I went and found my best friend, so he could hide me. He cleaned the burn so it didn't get infected, but that wasn't love.

I asked him to help kidnap Kiyomi Takada, and he helped, that wasn't love either.

He ended up getting shot.

The moment I found out, I got this horrible feeling in my chest, and it hurt to breath.

He was my best friend, and I got him killed. It was my fault he was dead.

So I pulled over.

And the bitch in the back killed _me_.

* * *

Mello used to talk about not having anyone. I had no idea what the fuck he was talking about.

He said he had nobody to be there when he had nightmares. It was back when we were twelve, but I know he still thinks that.

He said he had nobody to love. That he'd been hurt so many times, he should've fallen in love by now, but he didn't.

He had me. Wasn't that enough?

Sure, I wasn't some dolled up broad. But what the fuck should that matter?

I was as good, no _better_, than any girl he could've brought back to the headquarters.

Even though he probably didn't realize it, I would've helped when he was sick, but he insisted that he didn't want me sick too.

I was really happy he was that concerned for me. But then I realised, he was my _best friend_. Nothing more.

When he had asked me he needed a favor, I was more than willing to do it. Regardless of whether I seemed lazy or not, if it was for Mello, I'd do it no matter what.

I was his best friend, and I was willing to do anything for him, even if that meant dying.

And I did. Just for him.

Now, we're both in heaven.

How the fuck did we end up here?

"You were both pure of heart." Came a distant voice.

I try to respond, but my mouth obviously wasn't working.

How, could I of all people, be pure of heart?

"You always put Matt ahead of you."

You're wrong, I always think of myself first.

"Do not lie. Lying is unforgivable."

But I'm not!

"You are lying to yourself."

I don't know what the hell you're talking about.

"When L died, Matt was the first person you talked decently to, because you knew it would hurt his feelings if he didn't."

No, that was just common sense, I didn't want my fucking ass kicked.

Even though he couldn't see it, the owner of the voice's eye twitched.

"You wandered how Matt was feeling."

No, only that I'd kill Kira for killing him.

"Okay, you know what?! I'm tired of this charade! I'm L!"

What?!

"I've been watching you and Matt, and frankly it's quite pathetic. maybe you are not as smart as I thought you were."

L!

"Don't L me, Mello. Matt loves you, but you were to busy to realize it, because you were wallowing in self-pity."

H-he does not!

"This is so cliche Mello, and you know how I feel about cliches."

Yeah, they're just another name for cheesy mushy crap.

"Well, that's not how I said it, but pretty much."

So why are we still talking? Where's Matt?

"He's in his room. He's waiting for you."

In his room? Waiting for me?

"Mello, don't be perverted."

What? I wasn't thinking anything perverted until you said not to be perverted!

"Well, then, it's my fault isn't it?"

Can we go now?

"Yes. Please come with me."

A bright flash of light surrounded them. When somebody decided to take a picture.

Then they continued on their way.

* * *

Mello and L walked into a room that was very familiar.

"Where are we?" Mello asked, finally regaining his voice.

"In your guys' room, Mello."

"At Wammy's?"

"Well, duh. Where else would we be stupid?"

"Matt!" Mello launched himself at Matt, not caring about the sounds of protest.

"Mello, you're choking me!"

"Matt I love you so much!" Mello kissed Matt's cheek, and pulled him back into a hug.

"M-Mello! Knock it off! You're so disgusting!"

"You _like_ it."

"W-what?! I do not!"

"You do too." Mello kissed his cheek again.

"Stop it!" Matt started thrashing about.

"Boys, please."

"L, help me!"

"I know you love me too!"

"I- wait what?"

"I love you, and you love me." Mello hugged him harder.

"Mello, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Shut up." Mello slammed his lips against Matt's, causing the gamer to squirm uncontrolably, until finally he gave up and kissed back.

"Took you two forever." L smirked.

**A/N: I was bored, and I this little plot bunny (which actually turned out to be very big) which kept hopping and hopping around in my head, so I finally let it out. Now, REVIEW!!**


End file.
